


GenZ? That's Me...

by LazySpacePirate



Category: Undertale
Genre: ADHD Main character, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mutants, F/M, Gen Savages, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I can write for SF brothers at all lol, Mental health MC, Multi, My First Fanfic, Plus size friendly, Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), plz don't come for me, poc friendly, this probably cringe but idc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazySpacePirate/pseuds/LazySpacePirate
Summary: " Dayum! Scientists be wack AF!!"Being kidnapped by the government and experimented on isn't the best way to finish a year.2020 to be exact.You all escaped, but now you have freakish powers, and the world hates you, even the Monsters who were freed 6 years ago.But you honestly don't give AF, living in your Two part Condo Alone... until you get neighbors.And boy do they hate your guts.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 30
Kudos: 103





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What up, it's me, A SpacePirate and I'm Lazy AF. This is honestly my first Fic and I'm still nervous AF, bit I'm also confident, so let's do this shi-!!!

[Chapter One]

Year? 2025

Day? Who's askin'?

The Skeleton brothers and their Alternates had just moved into their Two Family Condo. Their side had 8 bedrooms and 6 bathrooms, a nice big kitchen with three ovens, dining room and a huge shared backyard.

You'd think they'd be happy to live here. But it's quite the opposite, they were furious. After they'd heard about their Condo Buddy from word on the street, they would have packed and booked it. Except this was the biggest Condo they could find, especially when they had 10 Skeletons to take care of.

°°°°

" Hell yeah!! In yo' face!!! " You shouted to your 65" Samsung UHD T.V. Playing Fortnite against little kids, your cousins to be exact.

It was all fun and games until your iPhone 7 rang. Checking who it was, a exasperated sign escaped to your mouth. 

It was your more than paranoid parents. You see, back in 2020, when the world was even more shitty, scientists decided to make 2020 worse and test 50 Generation Z kids, ages 16-20. 

Injecting their SOULs with different colored vials based on their SOUL trait, turning the kids into mutants.

Your SOUL is red, Determination, whick is rare for fully mature human SOULs. Your mutation was actually pretty cool, you could manipulate weather and natural disasters. Kinda like Storm from X-Men.

Tornadoes, Hurricanes, Tsunamis, you name it. But after you all planned and escaped the facility, word got out and they fed the media lies about you all.

Saying you were born that way, and tried to destroy humanity but they, 'Fixed' y'all. Like damn people really be hating on the best generation. They even got the Monsters to hate y'all.

So now Detroit hates you and that's why you moved to Arizona, where people still hate you and spread rumors throughout your neighborhood.

But back to your parents, you pick up the phone. Prepared for the inevitable.

" MY BABY!!! I THOUGHT YOU WOULDN'T PICK UP!! " Your mom's volume practically made you deaf.

" Yo, mama! How out doin' , it's alright I'm still hear." Reassuring your mom as you stuff your face with [Favorite Chips]. 

°°°°


	2. [ Chapter 2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going to you favorite Café, and hey, maybe you'll get a great start at making a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'mma be foreal, I'm gonna mostly have time skips from each chapter cuz one I'm lazy, it's in my name, and two cuz...I'm lazy. 
> 
> But honestly it's because I think it'll move the story along. Especially when I need to get to the plot.

... 𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚜𝚎 𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚍𝚛𝚎𝚗 𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚘𝚗𝚌𝚎 𝚔𝚎𝚙𝚝 𝚊𝚝 𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚏𝚊𝚌𝚒𝚕𝚒𝚝𝚢, 𝚝𝚘 𝚙𝚛𝚘𝚝𝚎𝚌𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚘𝚞𝚝𝚜𝚒𝚍𝚎 𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚕𝚍.

𝙵𝚘𝚛 𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚜𝚎𝚎, 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚜𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚜 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚝𝚊𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚍.

𝚁𝚘𝚝𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐, 𝚒𝚏 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚠𝚒𝚕𝚕.

𝚂𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚊𝚗𝚌𝚎𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚛𝚜 𝚝𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚏𝚊𝚒𝚕𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚝, 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚙𝚞𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚖 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚞𝚜 𝚊𝚝 𝚛𝚒𝚜𝚔.

𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚜𝚎 𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚍𝚛𝚎𝚗 𝚙𝚕𝚘𝚝𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚍𝚎𝚜𝚝𝚛𝚘𝚢 𝚑𝚞𝚖𝚊𝚗𝚒𝚝𝚢, 𝚋𝚘𝚝𝚑 𝙷𝚞𝚖𝚊𝚗𝚜 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝙼𝚘𝚗𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚜.

𝙾𝚋𝚕𝚒𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚌𝚒𝚟𝚒𝚕𝚒𝚣𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗 𝚊𝚜 𝚠𝚎 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚒𝚝.

𝙱𝚞𝚝 𝚠𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚜𝚞𝚌𝚌𝚎𝚎𝚍𝚎𝚍 𝚒𝚗 𝚏𝚒𝚡𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚖.

𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚖𝚊𝚢 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚎𝚜𝚌𝚊𝚙𝚎𝚍, 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚠𝚎 𝚍𝚘𝚗'𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚑𝚊𝚛𝚖 𝚘𝚛 𝚙𝚛𝚘𝚟𝚘𝚔𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚖

𝙰𝚗𝚍 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚕𝚎𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚖 𝚛𝚎𝚝𝚞𝚛𝚗 𝚑𝚘𝚖𝚎.

...𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚍𝚛𝚎𝚗 𝚊𝚏𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚊𝚕𝚕, 𝚜𝚌𝚊𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚏𝚞𝚜𝚎𝚍.

𝙰𝚕𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚖𝚞𝚝𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚍, 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚖𝚒𝚗𝚍𝚜 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚂𝙾𝚄𝙻𝚜 𝚗𝚘 𝚕𝚘𝚗𝚐𝚎𝚛 𝚑𝚘𝚕𝚍 𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚠𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚊𝚐𝚊𝚒𝚗𝚜𝚝 𝚞𝚜. 𝙰𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚙𝚛𝚘𝚌𝚎𝚜𝚜 𝚘𝚏 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚐.

𝙱𝚞𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚊𝚛𝚎𝚗'𝚝 𝚏𝚞𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚛𝚎𝚌𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚖𝚊𝚢 𝚌𝚘𝚛𝚛𝚞𝚙𝚝 𝚊𝚐𝚊𝚒𝚗.

𝚆𝚎 𝚊𝚜𝚔 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚍𝚘𝚗'𝚝 𝚑𝚞𝚛𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚖...𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚍𝚘𝚗'𝚝 𝚐𝚎𝚝 𝚝𝚘𝚘 𝚝𝚛𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚘𝚛 𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚝𝚊𝚋𝚕𝚎.

𝙽𝚘𝚠, 𝚕𝚎𝚝 𝚞𝚜...

°°°°

That was a load of bullshit.

' Stupid ass political science bullshit! '

They didn't even have to lie about all of what went down, because after they failed in containing y'all, and they were ' taken care ' of, by your GenZ group.

Any trace of their Lab and the documents they kept were gone.

" I ain't goin' back to sleep, damn my fucking sleep paralysis demon is probably a ugly ass scientist." 

You chuckled darkly, before stretching, and abandoning they unmade bed.

Current time?

5:37 A.M

' Hell nah, it's too early fo' this! Muffet won't be opened for another 4 hours DAMN IT!'

Said spider monster was probably the only person, besides your family, that believed what really went down in the Lab... thing.

Said she'd rather hear it from the source, and that the announcement was pretty vague.

And after that ya' both became pretty close.

I'm talking she treated you like a whole sister. Which you didn't have, you did have a brother tho', a twin to be exact.

He worked in the military, so you didn't see each other as often.

Quickly dismissing the running thoughts through your head, you jumped in the shower to prepare for the day.

°°°°

The small bell on the Cafe door rung, alerting those days inside that someone else entered.

Stepping inside, your immediately hit with the smell of Pastries and Freshly brewed [ Preferred hot drink].

Muffet, rotates towards you, her round face immediately lights up at the sight of you.

" Oh, hello deary!! It's been a while, I've just finished a fresh batch of [ Favorite Pastry], or you try out Daily Special! Today is Raspberry Danish! "

Deciding today you'd be brave, you told her you would have the Raspberry Danish.

A few of the small spiders working on the counter seemed overjoyed to see you.

Laughing quietly as they crawl into your hand. You hold a conversation of your own.

Unknown to you, a certain skeleton was glaring at your back. 

After you and Muffet exchanged food and money, you did notice him, as one of your neighbors and decided to introduce yourself.

Ignoring the fact he didn't seem to pleased by this.

" Aye yo, didn't you move in next do', wit' your family? Wassup, I'm [ Y/N ]."

Holding out your hand, patiently waiting for him to take it.

Instead, he just stared at it. And you can feel tension surround you both.

".... name 's Stretch..."

That's all he said, still not taking your hand. 

Awkwardly lowering your hand you take a seat across him.

Taking a bite into your Raspberry Danish. The savory flavor was sweet but had a tart taste to it. 

Quietly humming in content, you finish it before turning to the Skeleton across from you.

' I've already forgotten your name, lazy Skeleton, but that's one secret I'll take wit' me to the grave!!! '

" I can tell you don't like me much, and I now why. But we bouta be neighbors or whatever, an' I ain't tryna have beef with y'all. "

You start, and take a sip of your [ preferred hot drink ] as you wait for his reply. 

He seems conflicted at first, then confused.

By the fact that you weren't actin' like most people had explained you and your crew to be.

But that didn't mean you were trust worthy.

" Look, as long as ya' leave us alone, we won't have a problem. Don't look at us, don't talk to us. We don't want anything thing to do with. Just stay away from our side."

Finishing your drink, you decided there are better things to worry about.

Yeah tryina befriend your neighbors would seem fun, but it's a waste of time they're just gonna be like everyone else.

Sighing, you stand up, getting ready to head out.

" Aight then, if that's what you want you got it..."

A sad atmosphere radiated off of you, and Stretch felt guilt wrap around his SOUL.

He was a judge, one of four in their home.

Maybe it was wrong to judge you, based on word on the street or what those sus scientists said.

If he wanted the truth, he'd need go get it from an actual source, someone who experienced what happened behind those concrete walls.

" Wait! "

Turning towards him, hand resting on the handle, a bewildered look on your face.

At this rate the whole Café had their eyes on him.

"C... could you tell me, what really went down?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMGOSH!!! I'M DONE DID IT!! ♪┌|∵|┘♪ └|∵|┐♪┌|∵|┘♪


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently Skeletons don't like Black Ops-Cold War and your auntie is a bi-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly surprised ppl enjoy this, also I haven't even come close to being half way done and I'm already thinking about starting another book smh (─.─||）also [ Lots of Swearing, I'm talking about everything sentence. 😅]

°°°°

These past two weeks haven't been great, but not horrid either.

You pretty much vibe with Stretch, after you told him what really happened.

You usually hung out at Muffet's, and even exchanged numbers.

But then...you decided to be a decent person and introduce yourself to your neighbors.

Calm on the outside, Panic at the Disco on the inside, like every Gen Savage ever.

In your hands was Call of Duty Black Ops: Cold War.

It was set to release in November, but you were able to snag two copied early since you work at Xbox, as a software designer.

Stretch was pretty surprised by that info.

But, the door opened to reveal a short, but aristocratic looking Skeleton, who you learned was Black.

He went on about how he was very busy, and didn't have time for such a lowlife, but your self-esteem had already been trampled, so you held you head high, smile present.

You showed him the game, only for him to laugh in your face.

" Human, Surely You Didn't Really Expect Me To Take Such A Thing! I Have No Time For Such Antics, And I Surely Don't Want Anything From The Likes Of You! Now Begone Pest, You're Wasting Precious Time!" 

And begone you did, because your phone soon rang and it was from none other than, [ Least Favorite Name ].

It was your wack ass auntie, who was a big ass gold digger. And one of the people in your family who disliked you even more, now that the media was feeding them bullshit about you.

" Oh, you picked up, didn't think you'd have the money to keep a phone."

It honestly pissed you off.

' Cheap ass, ugly ass, dirty CU-'

" What's up! Watcha need now? Plan on takin' my money too?"

" *Scoff* I know about your whole, 'world domination' shindig, and even though your a freak to society...I have to invite you to my wedding! "

Ah, there it was, the insults, you could already hear the thunder rolling in.

The people were NOT gonna be happy with the following storm.

" While I'm oh so 'touched' you 'decided' to 'invite' me, I'll have to decline. You see, I'm an outcast to society, so people won't be to thrilled to see me walking about! "

You replied in a sickly sweet voice.

" Oh please, you just want to continue slugging around, and creating Video games. If you weren't such a screw up, you'd have a better job, and maybe even a relationship!"

' Oh Hell Nah!! ' Was the only thing that came into mind before you went off.

" Bitch, I ain't going to yo' stank ass wedding! And if you didn't go around fucking random ass dudes you would have a stable relationship! I got my life in check, so mind yo' damn business, cunt! "

°°°°

Well you can see how that went.

Classic GenZ vs millennial.

Score board?

GenZ - 5 

Millennial - 3

But back to now.

Turns out, Stretch did get ahold of the Cold War copy you sent, along with your username.

Because there you were, playing a team round, but forgot to turn off friendly fire.

" Oh shi-! I got Five at my back! Aye yo! Five at my 6 O'clock!! [ Back] "

You helplessly screamed through your mic.

You quickly shot two players, before the death screen popped up.

" FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-"

Insert Perfectly Cut Screams Compilation.

Laughing was all you heard on the other side of the Speakers.

" YEAH! GO AHEAD, LAUGH YOUR COCCYX OFF, YOU WON'T TAKE ME ON RIGHT NOW, ONE ON ONE, LES' GOOOOOOO!!!!!"

You both continued to laugh, until knocking was heard at your door.

Telling Stretch you'd return, you went for the door.

Opening the door, you were greated with Sans, and he didn't seem happy.

" Heya...pal, would you mind shutin' up, your causin' a disturbance, don't need ta' get the forces involved do I..?"

He attempted to threaten you, but honest looked dead ass, like a plastic Halloween decoration.

" Ahahah! Sure thing, sorry Cold War, can get pretty intense!"

To hell with being sorry, cry baby ass mother fucker.

Red had been playing Heavy Metal at 10:30 every night, and when they cook both sides smell like literally doodoo water, and they others talk loud AF, but they don't see you complain.

Stretch must have heard what happened, because he suggested you go to Muffet's.

°°°°

" Aye! Stretch, my man! What's up! "

Taking a seat, you take a sip of your pre-ordered [Drink].

" Honestly, you need to start paying our tab. I'm sure Muffet is pissed at you."

"nyehehehe, I'm sure 's fine, unless you tryna pay half."

He jokes, before he downs his honey.

Something you'll never get used to seeing...maybe.

" My guy, have you seen those numbers! That's like all of my college savings! "

"...but you don't go ta' college..?"

" Exactly!! "

You both erupt with laughter, before you compose yourselves.

You continue to talk about your past two weeks, and the bullshit with our auntie.

" She really asked you ta' go? Last time ya' talked ya' told 'er to, 'Suck my toes'..."

He quietly snickers, before you send him a half hearted glare.

" I did, but I told you about her persistent ass. *Huff*, just wanna look good in front of our people. Ever since 2020, they've disliked me more. But honestly, I don't give two fucks, I didn't like their stank ass anyway."

Finishing your [Flavored] donut, you ranted. You seemed to do that alot, but Stretch honestly enjoyed your talks, plus he always got a kick out of it.

" You sure do have a... creative way of insultin' people."

He laughs, just as he finished that sentence the door opened.

Stretch seemed to visibly freeze, before regaining his composure.

" So...this is where you've been off to, Stretch? You sure yer' bro would be alright that? "

Standing by the entrance was none other than Mutt.

He seemed kinda ticked off, fixing his stone cold gaze on you.

" Hey! You tryna join us?"

You didn't really have anything to lose.

°°°°

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my- oh my GOSH!! IT'S HIM!!
> 
> Mutt casually: meh 乁( •_• )ㄏ
> 
> Simps all around: le gasp, I... he's beautiful ༎ຶ‿༎ຶ  
>  Me: Alright People, get in line!! Celebrity comin' through! (⌐■-■)
> 
> Honestly I'm sorry if this seems like it's going slow, but I'mma try to get some action or smth in the next chapter ᕙ( : ˘ ∧ ˘ : )ᕗ


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ┐( ∵ )┌

_Below, was the city of Orlando, Florida_

_𝙸𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚋𝚎𝚐𝚒𝚗𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚘𝚏 𝙹𝚞𝚕𝚢, people enjoying the beach, having cook out, and even going to Disney World._

_Too bad they didn't know about the chaos heading towards them._

_A look of pure hatred crossed 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚏𝚒𝚐𝚞𝚛𝚎𝚜 face._

_𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎 angry, furious even_

_These people 𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚞𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚎𝚗𝚓𝚘𝚢 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚖𝚜𝚎𝚕𝚟𝚎𝚜 𝚠𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚎 𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚜 𝚜𝚞𝚏𝚏𝚎𝚛𝚎𝚍._

_𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝚏𝚒𝚐𝚞𝚛𝚎𝚜 arms raised towards the sky, dark, threatening clouds formed around the sky._

_𝙿𝚎𝚘𝚙𝚕𝚎 𝚗𝚘𝚝𝚒𝚌𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚏𝚒𝚐𝚞𝚛𝚎 𝚊𝚜 𝚒𝚝 𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚛𝚘𝚊𝚌𝚑𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚖 , 𝚌𝚕𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚍 𝚒𝚗 𝚊 𝚋𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚍𝚢 𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚙𝚒𝚝𝚊𝚕 𝚐𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚜𝚑𝚘𝚛𝚝𝚜._

_" ᶠᵒʳ ᶠᵃʳ ᵗᵒ ˡᵒⁿᵍ ʷᵉ ʰᵃᵛᵉ ˢᵘᶠᶠᵉʳᵉᵈ ᵇᵉᶜᵃᵐᵉ ᵒᶠ ʸᵒᵘʳ ᶜᵃʳᵉˡᵉˢˢⁿᵉˢˢ! ᶜᵒᵘⁿᵗˡᵉˢˢ ˡⁱᵛᵉ, ˡᵒˢᵗ ᵇᵉᶜᵃᵘˢᵉ ʸᵒᵘ'ʳᵉ ᵗᵒᵒ ᶜᵒⁿᶠᵒʳᵐᵃᵇˡʸ ᵒⁿ ʸᵒᵘʳ ᵃˢˢ! ᵃⁿᵈ ʸᵒᵘ'ʳᵉ ʲᵘˢᵗ ᵍᵒᵒᵈ ʷⁱᵗ' ᵗʰᵃᵗ? "_

_𝙷𝚊𝚒𝚕 𝚙𝚘𝚘𝚛𝚎𝚛 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚔𝚢, 𝚏𝚊𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚗 𝚋𝚞𝚕𝚕𝚎𝚝𝚜._

_𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚛𝚘𝚠𝚍 𝚎𝚛𝚞𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚒𝚗 𝚙𝚊𝚗𝚒𝚌, 𝚑𝚞𝚖𝚊𝚗𝚜 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚖𝚘𝚗𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚜 𝚝𝚛𝚢𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚍𝚎𝚜𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚕𝚢 𝚝𝚘 𝚎𝚜𝚌𝚊𝚙𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚛𝚊𝚝𝚑._

_" ʰᵃᵖᵖʸ ⁱⁿᵈᵉᵖᵉⁿᵈᵉⁿᶜᵉ ᵈᵃʸ, ᵇⁱᵗᶜʰ..."_

_°°°°_

_It was quiet at your table._

_The only sound heard being the chatter of other tables._

_Beside you, a visibly uncomfortable Stretch, who seemed on edge._

_In front of you, Mutt in all his glory._

_Deciding the tension was like a six-layered wedding cake, you tried to strike up some convo._

_" So, what's your favorite... conversation..? "_

_Welp you tried, and it was fun while it lasted._

_Although crickets were all you were left with._

_" Alright enough with the stone cold bitch act, my attention span and patience is running thin."_

_" You confuse me, yknow Stretch? I thought you knew betta... ya' being mind controlled or somethin'? Heard Their kind could do that... "_

_Mutt, flat out ignored you, his expression growing darker at the end._

_" Okay first of all dude, what do you mean Their Kind ? And second that's not my mutation, get your facts straight before you go making assumptions n' shit."_

_You were not about to play this game today. There was only so much bullshit you'd take in one day._

_" It's hard to get facts about someone like you. Can nev'r be too sure, and ya never answered my question, Stretch."_

_" Maybe we should talk about somethin' else, yeah?"_

_Stretch attempts to change the subject._

_Dark clouds forward across the sky Some of the people in the café grew weary._

_" Why are you so suspicious, you think I'm plotting something? Tryina take over the world or somethin'? Do you know how you sound?!"_

_You continue._

_" Ya' take one look at me and all of a sudden I'm some evil ass villain. Ya' know, we never asked to be kidnapped, or tested on then have people hate us because we're different and can't control our mutations instead of try to help us!_

_" If anything we needed help but lazy ass ᵐᵒᵗʰᵉʳ ᶠᵘᶜᵏᵃˢ like you, who were too high on your horse to even try! The world was already screwed up, and we thought out of EVERYONE Monsters would have excepted us!_

_A huge bolt of lightning struck the middle of the road._

_Car alarms were blaring outside, with everyone's eyes landing on you._

_You took a minute to catch your breath._

_You gave a exhausted laugh._

_" Sometimes I really wonder if all this will be worth it..."_

_°°°°_

_Running._

_Like every other time shit didn't go your way, you ran._

_Honestly it was better than the alternative choice... If you were talking about remaining civilized._

_But the only exception this time, was that someone was hot on your trail._

_For the first time in years of running away, someone came after you._

_What a joke._

_Except it wasn't funny, and the person/monster behind you was someone who didn't like your existence...or so you thought._

_That's right people, Mutt decided to try and reason with you._

_Except you didn't know that, thinking he was gonna end you if he got his hands on you._

_'NOPENOPENOPENOPENOPE-'_

_This carried on until, you decided to confront him in a secluded area of the Down Town park._

_" Honestly dude, what the fuck do you want for me! If you don't wanna be around me so much just move away! You have the WHOLE UNITED STATES to li-"_

_Before you finished your sentence, you felt arm wrap around you and push you into someone chest._

_That someone being...Mutt?! This wasn't part of the script?! Eh, whatever._

_Anyway, you not expecting this, began to push again him._

_Trying to free yourself... that is until you felt him shaking._

_You first mistook it for laughing, before you heard him speak._

_"...I, I'm so sorry..."_

_Reader.EXE has stopped responding._

_Did your ears deceive you?!_

_No actually, he said sorry and it seemed genuine._

_'Woah, talk about mood swing.'_

_You though before you awkwardly pat his back._

_" It's uh.... it's a'ight..."_

_He was on his knees, so he looked up at you, and you could feel your face heat up intensely._

_'OH STARS, HE'S CRYING... BUT WHY TF DOES THAT MAKE HIM LOOK 20X CUTER?!'_

_Cue Hell Nah vine._

_You were having an internal melt down._

_" *Sniff* No s'not, I hurt yer feelings... I-*sniff* I need ta' make it up to ya'. "_

_' So let me get this straight, Tall Skeleton with resting bitch face, is a whole ass Marshmallow...'_

_" Uh, alrighty how 'bout we meet up at Muffet's every Friday, like me and Stretch do. Idk get to know each other or somethin', I guess I could tell you what really happened?"_

_You suggest and his face seems to light up._

_He gives your waist a squeeze, as he buried his face into your side._

_Letting out small nyeh's, similar in Stretch, except it seemed like he was purring._

_You face felt like it was on fire, he seemed to notice your body temperature rise and his laughing grew louder._

_Though you soon joined in, relieved that the confict was over, and overjoyed you gained a new friend._

_°°°°_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in like a week. I finished it and had tried posting but found something that I could fix. Also...soft Mutt Simps....(─.─||）


	5. Continuing this story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yo! Wassup 😄

Alright so I've decided to continue with this story. Because believe it or not....I miss writing it and people seems to like this story...and it's a new year.

But I can't guarantee I create a schedule because I'm currently moving around and I got online school.

Also my Writing type has changed a lot since last year. So yeah... see ya next chapter!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >:)

**Author's Note:**

> ༎ຶ‿༎ຶ yeP


End file.
